I Wish We Had Forever
by QueenElspeth
Summary: Sirius/Remus the day before things would change forever. Oneshot.


A/N For PandaPens, I somehow got from your prompt… to this. *shrugs* Anyway, my first slash pr0nz so be gentle with me! And I hope you like it.

A storm was coming. Literally and metaphorically; the clouds outside the castle blackened like they knew the imminent danger which was about to unleash itself on the Wizarding community. Remus stared blankly out of the window as the first drops of rain spattered against the glass. Sirius watched him from his bed, peering over his revision notes which he had yet to look at. The rain began to thicken, droplets landing noisily on the pane, forming rivulets so thick it was impossible to look out onto the grey grounds or the dark sky.

Sighing, Remus moved away from the windowsill and sat on his bed, absently picking at a loose thread on his robes. Sirius was immediately by his side, though he did not touch him. He knew sometimes Remus hated to be held, thought it was too much like pitying and he would never want Sirius to pity him. There was a flash of lightning and Remus turned to Sirius, his eyes were glassy, almost expressionless save for the slight flickering of pain and worry.

"I can't stand this. This waiting," he said, his voice was the same, flat, nearly empty. Sirius felt his heart clench in his chest, he hated this, not knowing how to help. Remus studied his face for a minute, eyes running over the frown in his forehead, the purse of his lips.

And then, he was gone, bolted out the door and halfway down the stairs before Sirius could even react. He wasn't a fast runner but somehow he managed to stay ahead of Sirius until they reached the Entrance Hall. Neck and neck they pelted through the doors and into the pouring rain, Remus slipped on the wet grass but quickly regained his footing and kept running. Sirius reached the gates slightly ahead of him and Remus smacked straight into him, carting them both through the gates and onto the ground outside. Wiping mud off his cheek angrily, Remus stood up and turned, knowing what he was about to do, Sirius grabbed a hold of his trousers and felt the familiar squeezing sensation as they were both escorted to the location Remus had chosen.

Getting up off the floor, Sirius looked around him. Remus was breathing hard, stock still and tense. There was no rain here, it had already passed though the skies were still murky; there were no stars.

"Where are we?" Sirius asked, in front of him he could see a murky canal, in the distance Muggle lights which indicated a town. He turned to look at Remus but he had moved. Spinning on the spot Sirius saw that he had come to a halt in front of a huge lorry and was gazing up at it as though it's very existence was utterly curious to him. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, Remus turned to face him.

He didn't answer the question but began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off and dropping it onto the mucky ground. He kicked off his shoes and yanked off his socks before unzipping his trousers and letting them drop around his ankles. He stepped out of them and his skin began to prickle in the cold air, he shivered and continued to stare straight at Sirius while he bent down and crawled underneath the lorry. Sirius immediately followed him, ducking his head under the vehicle he was pulled into a hard, desperate kiss. He lay down on top of Remus, still fully clothed, his tongue working it's way into his mouth, past slightly chapped lips.

Remus could feel the mingling mud and gravel sticking to his back, his buttocks but uncaring, he drew Sirius closer. He could feel his hardness through his school trousers and fumbled with the belt before pulling it away and unzipping his pants. He brushed his thumb over the tip of Sirius' cock, watching his eyes close as he shuddered.

Though no words had been spoken, Sirius obediently sucked on a finger before gently working it into Remus' entrance. Remus bit his lip, expecting it to hurt more than it did. He breathed out slowly, nodding slightly, telling Sirius to continue and always with that stare. Sirius slowly withdrew the finger before pushing back in again with two. Remus finally closed his eyes, hissed out another breath as his muscles relaxed.

Sirius started to move his fingers in and out, slowly, getting Remus used to the motion while he spat on his other hand and coated his cock with his own saliva. When Remus began to grunt he removed his fingers and positioned himself over him.

"Ready?" he asked, Remus nodded again. Sirius wished for a second he would speak but was distracted when Remus pushed his hips down, brushing his ass against Sirius' prick which jumped in response. Slowly, and with infinite care, he pushed inside Remus. He paused, letting him adjust before inching in, it took all his willpower not to move faster, not to pump into him and focus on his release but he managed it.

When he was all the way in, when Remus was full, he paused, watching Remus' face for when he would be relaxed enough for him to move again. It did not take long and he pulled out, equally slowly, before pushing in again, a little faster. He set up a rhythm, somewhere in the middle of slow enough to be totally comfortable and fast enough for Sirius to come. Tilting his hips, he brushed against the right spot and Remus groaned again, louder, his eyes screwing shut for a second before he opened them again and fixed Sirius with that infuriating stare.

He began to thrust into Remus faster, his shirt beginning to stick to his torso with sweat. Sirius was breathing hard through his teeth, Remus writhing beneath him as he began to push his hips against Sirius' thrusts, increasing the pleasure for both of them. Sirius' pumping became erratic, driving himself as hard as he could into Remus, impaling him as fully as he was able. He grabbed Remus' cock and began to fist it, it only took moments for him to spill over Sirius' hand, a few moments more fore Sirius to fill Remus with his come.

He stayed still, fighting the collapse his tired muscles were asking for. Finally, he pulled out of Remus and sat down beside him, tucking his prick back into his boxers and fastening his trousers again. Remus still didn't speak.

"We should get back soon," Sirius said, they both knew what would be coming the following day. Remus looked at him with a pleading expression and Sirius immediately understood. If Remus said no, asked him to run away right now, he would have done. He would abandon James and Peter for Remus without a second thought. And then perhaps their lives would take a different path from the one he knew was imminent. Remus would never ask such a thing, and he would never tell Remus sometimes he wished he would.

"Yes, we should get back," Remus said, finally breaking his silence. He got up and dressed quickly, not even trying to wipe the dirt from his skin. He crawled out from under the lorry and stood up, the clouds had cleared slightly and there was a pinkish hue of dawn to the sky. He held out his hand to Sirius, who took it. They would return, together, but neither of them were sure just how long that would last.


End file.
